


Reunion

by GofyTomcat1



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GofyTomcat1/pseuds/GofyTomcat1
Summary: Post Chapter 16. Luke, Grogu, and Din encounter each other again.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Reunion

Din Djarin says farewell to his companions as the _Slave One_ lifts off the platform and pulls away into the distance. Boba and Fennec will return for him in a few days, and he can’t help but wonder what sort of interesting shenanigans the pair of bounty hunters will accomplish in his absence.

He isn’t alone on the surface. Cara will meet with him after she attends to some New Republic business. While the Marshal didn’t tell him exactly what sort of affairs brought her away from Navarro, he gets the feeling that the former shock trooper also tagged along for his protection. Which, considering the gleaming hilt of the Darksaber at his side, is probably a wise precaution. While Moff Gideon is currently in New Republic custody, and currently poses no threat to him, whispers of other Remnant activity still have the Mandalorian on edge.

He shakes himself. No need to worry here. These Jedi, from what little he’s seen of them, are likely more than a match for any Imperials who might intrude upon their training. If Gideon’s Dark Troopers could be so easily dispatched by a Jedi, then surely, he has nothing to fear.

Besides, he gets the feeling Grogu is close.  
***

“Greetings, Mandalorian,” Luke Skywalker says, as the Jedi escorts him through the halls into the inner sanctum of the fortress-monastery. “And welcome to the Jedi Temple. You are welcome to explore as you will. If you have questions--”

“I would like to see the child,” Din interrupts. “I’m sorry for my interruption, but I’m afraid I don’t have a lot of time to spare.”  
  
“Of course,” the Jedi replies. “I brought him here to join us.”  
  
The child emerges from the shadows, waddling over to Din with a look of excitement. Din seats himself in front of him, and the child runs into his arms with a loud cry

“Good to see you too, kid,” the Mandalorian chuckles. ”Have the Jedi treated you well?”

A smile crosses Grogu’s face, and he steps back, reaching out his hand.

“Go on,” Skywalker says. “Show him what you learned.”

The child looks up, and he reaches out with the Force. Two, three seconds pass, and when Din looks down again, Grogu is sitting there with wide eyes, holding the Darksaber’s hilt.

The Mandalorian smiles, though Skywalker can’t see it under his helmet. “Good job, buddy,” he laughs. “A lot more controlled than the last time I saw him.”

“He takes to his training well,” the Jedi nods. “Though he seems fascinated by something I do not understand.”  
  
“What might that be?” Din asks.

“This.” Skywalker produces a small orb in his hand, a metal sphere that the Mandalorian recognizes almost instantly. “When he’s alone, he’ll often sit and stare at one of these, for no apparent reason. Would you happen to know why?”

The child coos softly, reaches out with the Force again, and pulls the sphere close. He stares at it for a moment before glancing up at Din’s helmet, and Luke nods in understanding.  
  
“It reminds him of you?” Luke asks.  
  
“Yes,” Din nods. “I can see why that might be.”  
  
“Thank you for protecting him,” Luke tells him. ”He has the heart of a warrior.”  
  
“Thank you for watching over him,” Din replies. “He has the spirit of a Jedi.”

He kneels down, removing his helmet and reaching out to him. The child presses his hand against his before resting his head on the Mandalorian’s shoulder. He coos gently, and the look in his eyes seems to captivate the warrior for a moment, leaving him speechless.

“It’s time for me to go, Grogu,” Din tells the child. “I’ll be back soon.”  
  
Grogu holds him for a moment, then returns to Luke’s side.

“Good luck on your travels, Mandalorian,” Skywalker says. “until our paths cross again, may the Force be with you.”  
  
Din Djarin nods. “Thanks. May the…” His voice hesitates as Grogu tugs his hand. “May the Force be with you.”


End file.
